Star Vs The Forces of Evil: Dark Promises
by robertkellett
Summary: When you give up so much for someone you love, it's possible to question if it's all worth it sometimes. Once a chance is open, a darker Star Butterfly takes a distraught Marco into her world, offering him everything he ever wanted. But will he stay because of his dream finally becoming a reality? Cover art by h23o366.
1. Bright Darkness

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new project and boy am I excited to kick this off with a massive first chapter. Now, need to make a few things clear. This is NOT based on the canon Star Vs AU. The story makes that clear but needed to clarify that now. Authors note at the end will clear things up some more. But this is a project I really got into and as a result, here it is.**_

 _ **Special thanks go out to a few people. Firstly, my friends Blackwolf (Author of the story 'Sign of the Moon' I'm currently helping her co-write), FrostyHawk, Celestialwolf, Jack (author of the wonderful story 'Marcocrushed') and Alem70 for giving me feedback on drafts and the original concept's brainstorming. Also want to thank**_ ** _chachingmel123_** _ **(who is currently writing 'Dark Prince Marco) for giving me the 'okay' to write this, as it has surface-level similarities to his story.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy, as this alongside co-writing 'Sign of the Moon' are my current major projects.**_

* * *

Friend… Now that is a funny word. It could mean many things. A close ally you've battled alongside. Someone you have complete trust in with valued knowledge. And in some cases, another way to say 'lover'. All of those meanings are things Star Butterfly, current Queen of Mewni fully comprehends as she sat down and looking through a dark purple portal before her. Taking a sip from her mug, being filled with some of the finest ale in the land, she sees a series of visions appear.

Within the portal, was a boy of the name Marco Diaz, who is seen fighting alongside Star as they took on Ludo for the first time two years ago. She smiled, remembering how much fun that was, having a real battle buddy by her side. Taking another sip of her ale, it shifted to the fated Blood Moon Ball, where she inwardly swooned being in Marco's arms. As it shifted to the balcony scene, she rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Why didn't I push that dork into kissing me…" Star said aloud as with a flick of her hand, the portal passed by a ton of memories and moments they shared together.

It was in such a flash, one normally wouldn't catch it all. But Star Butterfly, however, knew everything. This was from, she bitterly thought for the umpteenth time, due to it being the only daily thing that kept her **sane** while ensuring Mewni was taken care of every waking minute. _Despite everyone hating me, of course_. She thought with disgust in her mind. Taking a large gulp of her drink, she stopped the portal on something. Her eyes narrowed, seeing Marco cry into a bowl of oatmeal. "Wait a sec… This was when I left to fight Toffee. I normally can't see past my foolish confession." Star sat back, stumped at what this means. "Marco…" She intently looked into the portal. _I need to learn more._

She let it play, with Marco talking to a laser puppy alone, his parents out of the room. "W-Why didn't I say anything, Barko? I… I don't know how I feel but… Even if it was muddled, she deserved an answer." Marco said in defeat, the laser puppy licking his tears away. "Hey… Why don't we watch a movie? I'm sure that might lift our spirits a bit." Marco wiped his face and picked up his oatmeal, a literal pack of laser puppies, storming down the stairs and joining him on the couch. Star covered her face, feeling shocked that Marco might… She shook it off, swiping her hand. The image warped with a puddle-like image, making odd ripple effects. It soon shifted to daytime in his house, but Marco was sitting alone, his eyes vacant of any emotion. _This must have been…_ Star frowned, knowing this was likely after the breakup. She remembered spying on Marco often, but stopped after a period of time, feeling it too painful seeing him happy with Jackie.

Marco took out his wallet, looking at the beach day photo, gently brushing his finger over Star's face. "I… I don't know. What if…" Marco shook his head. "No, even if my feelings confused, she still cares about me. We can be close friends again. Hope she doesn't mind me 'crashing' in. Hehe… She sort of did that back when we first meet." Star at this point was covering her mouth, shock coursing through her. _T-This…_ It was hard to look at the portal now, feeling a wave of guilt come over her. _This can't be my Marco. I have to be seeing another one._ Star said firmly, clenching her fists. _Somehow, I connected to another Marco. Let's see what's next._

She swiped her hand and it landed on Marco sitting alone at Lava Lake Beach. This greatly confused Star. She remembered the day being a 'just them' thing, as Tom was _busy_ dealing with something. Marco tried so hard making it a fun time, with the two enjoying a wonderful SoulRise alongside Kelly and Tad, somehow working out their problem from earlier that evening. This seemed to not be the case for _this_ Marco, clearly. Moving her hand around, she felt raw rage overcome her the moment she saw 'herself' and Tom kissing each other lovingly. What hurt Star's heart the most was Marco's reaction, seeing him have a very intense panic attack and running off out of pure sadness. Wordlessly watching him off, she saw Marco curled in a ball, crying while tugging his hoodie. She was such shock watching this, for a moment she couldn't catch him speaking.

"…It's too late. So _that's_ why I've been so down lately. And the cold reaction I got to coming back here… It's not because I crashed in her life. It's because she moved on from me, completely." She saw him closes his eyes tightly, wiping away tears as he got up. "I… I should check on Kelly. She saw me run off in a rush." Star couldn't believe this, her body shaking with rage returning in full force.

"He figured it out… Right when 'I' was in a real relationship with Tom…" Star glanced at her hand, holding a mostly finished drink of ale. Anger came over her in an utter surge of dark magic, pulsating the ale mug away and releasing whatever was left at the object with a carefully timed dark ray. Huffing from the remaining traces of anger, Star slouched back down. "That… That…" Taking a deep breath, she patted her fractured heart-marked cheeks. "N-No. I made dumb choices too."

With some hesitation, Star snapped her fingers, making the next wave of visions pop up. A cluster of portals opened up around her, showing Marco in different stages of sadness and isolation. It was very hard for her to look at all of this, knowing _she_ caused him this pain. Closing her eyes, she felt magic crackle in the air as a jumbled noise escaped the open portals.

 _She only gave you that job out of pity!_

 _Marco! You don't get it. Things changed…_

 _HA! That cape was just a meat blanket._

 _You are no wayward! Get out of here!_

 _B-Fly is like, moving on turd. Get over yourself._

 _She's lucky to have a squire like you._

 _You don't appreciate anything I do for you!_

"NO!" She screamed, making the purple pulse of magic surround her and silencing the noise. Star's hands were shaking. _He… Did he face that much? Did… Did I hurt my Marco like that?_ Star touched her face, feeling some tears coming down her eyes. _Marco…_ She wiped them away, her blurry vision noticing one portal still present. Unlike the other ones, this had a red outline and glow, making Star rub her chin in curious interest. She tried canceling the spell but nothing made the portal vanish. "Huh… This is something." Hovering her wand over it, the orb in the center made a faint red glow. "Red Magic… I only ever read about this, never saw it in person. Even with my experiments, never was able to cast it." She slowly walked up to it, feeling her cracked heart marks make a faint glow the moment she touched it. _I can dip down? The last time that happened was when…_ She felt a smile grace her face, after realizing what this meant. _After all this time… I can get him back._ She smirked, feeling joy course through her. _I won't be alone again._ Pulling up her seat near the portal, she used magic to pour herself another cup of ale, leaning back and watching the magical oval with deep intent. _Let's see what your life is like, Marco Diaz._

* * *

 _This sure is fun…_ Marco thought in annoyance, hands resting in his trademark red hoodie. In front of him was Star and Tom holding hands, laughing at some dumb joke the demon prince cracked. _Ugh… Okay, that was kinda funny._ He sighed, hanging his head low. Being a good while since that _horrible_ party he threw, things haven't been the best. Star and Tom have become an even _stronger_ couple, downright confusing Marco. _The cracks were there when Mr. 'I don't do Politics' didn't help much when Mina attacked._ And Tom forgetting his girlfriend's birthday when her lowly squire remembered? It made Marco just hold in a bitter laugh.

Marco noticed Star being the one pushing for Tom being included in more things, which, on some level, he understood. _The guy's both our friend, not just her boyfriend._ Marco frowned though, letting something sink in his mind as he passed by other couples around them. _She really doesn't need me around…_ Shaking his head to ward off this sadly common subject rattling within his mind, Marco walked up next to Star as he put on a happy face. "So, what's the plan for today? Thought it was just another adventure for the two of us." He looked at Tom, flashing a smirk. "Guess having some fire magic on the team might be useful, huh? Just don't aim your fire at me and we're good dude."

Tom snickered, folding his arms. "Oh, I got a good aim. So watch your step, Diaz." The two shared a dangerous look, each having intense anger behind seemingly joyful faces. Star somehow noticed this, standing between the two boys. Marco noticed this being a very common thing she did ever since their fight on Stump Day. Boy, was it some show. Marco and Tom went into one heck of a brawl, nearly destroying the entire party. It got so bad, that even the Stump backed off. _I never was that angry in my entire life._ Marco thought bitterly as the fight rang through his mind. He gave Tom another look, one that was a mixture of regret and anger. _This whole romance thing is really messing up our friendship._ He admitted, wondering if loving Star was even worth it at points.

"Guuuys… We are going to have fun finding leads on Meteora." Star said, snapping Marco out of his thoughts and pushing Tom to look at his girlfriend. Star rubbed her neck as she said, "Mom's busy today talking to Eclipsa about stuff, so hoping we find some leads today." She soon gave Marco a worried look. "You okay though? Been really upset about things lately." Tom gave an equally worried look though it was a bit harsher, Marco simply waved his hand. _Oh, now you notice me being down about thing._ He inwardly grumbled before walking ahead of the two.

"I'm fine, really. Just got a lot on my mind. Squire stuff and all that." Tom was convinced but Star wasn't completely but slotted the worry away, taking Tom's hand and following Marco through the crowd. They were in a monster village, looking for clues about Meteroa's location. Marco smirked to himself, remembering how excited Star was about some 'grand' idea. So much so she dragged him out of bed like she used to back on Earth for adventures. Part of him was happy about that, with the ideas of exploring all highly populated monster locations to find a monster princess sounds like fun! It was foolproof! …Or at least, Star thought that. Both Tom and Marco had their doubts but followed through with it, figuring it would lead to an enjoyable experience with results in tow.

After talking to various monsters for a good hour or so, Star slumped in defeat on a nearby bench. "This is stupid… I would think the Monsters would have _some_ information on her." Marco was about to walk up to Star and give her advice, but Tom beat him to the punch, pulling her into a warm hug. Narrowing his eyes, Marco simply watched the scene play out like a hawk.

"It will be fine Starship. Just give us a few hours and we will find her." Star smiled, hugging Tom back tighter. Marco folded his arms, glaring at the couple with raw annoyance. _Oh, so he actually_ _ **can**_ _do my job, making her feel better._ For some reason, instead of more annoyance rising up like after the Monster Bash, Marco felt a sense of relief come over him instead. _Well, at least I know he cares._ Marco was about to smile but felt something touch his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw nothing... But something was on the ground, a little note. Picking it up, Marco noticed handwriting oddly similar to Star's though jumbled up in colorful letters as if it was a ransom note, giving it a read.

 _You're lucky I'm holding back Diaz. I would blast her for doing that crap right now. But… You seem okay with things. Why?_

 _\- S.B._

Marco blankly looked at the object, feeling a wave of confusion come over him. _W-What? Star is right there! Unless there is another person with the initials S.B. on Mewni, that's Star._ Shaking his head in annoyance, he neatly folded the letter and put it away in his pocket. _Another time, I can look into this._ "So guys, uh… If you can stop the lovey-dovey stuff for a sec, want me to look for clues and…"

"Yeah… Sure…" Star said casually, her eyes lost into Tom's. Marco scowled, marching off with clenched fists before he can watch their 'trademark' make-out sessions. _You have dang magic, get a portal._ He noticed some monsters, even some of the Buff Kids, hopping around in mild confusing after seeing Marco downright angry but he simply didn't care. _At this point, everyone knows. But Star, ironically, Pift._ Making heavy footsteps, Marco eventually found a monster tavern, having a half-broken sign hanging down. Walking into the building, he got thankful looks. Smiling at the gesture, Marco walked up to the barkeep who was a tall ogre with an eyepatch. _Lifted out of an RPG I see._ He thought with amusement, as the ogre slid Marco over a cup of Swamp Water. Taking a sip, Marco didn't notice the playful smirk on the ogre's face.

"So, seems you are back in these parts. Another day of the princess toying with you, huh?" The friendly ogre asked, using a towel to clean up some glasses. Marco sighed, taking a sip of the oddly-tasty drink.

"Something like that. Though it's really lively today; nice seeing business booming." Marco raised his glass, with the ogre nodding in agreement. "But today's not really for fun. We are here too…" The ogre raised an eyebrow in question. "Right, this isn't just a Star and Me thing. Tom, her boyfriend, tagged along for the adventure. Anyway…" The ogre held up his hand, stopping Marco from speaking. The ogre made a gesture with his hands, making some other monsters huddle around Marco. The boy noticed each one having somber expressions. "Uh… What's going on here? Did I drop something?"

"Boys, you know what we do for the sad ones." The ogre clapped his hands, with the monsters tackling Marco into a crushing bear hug. _WWhat? This is just too strange._ He heard giggles, oddly enough, very Star _like_ giggles from the distance. This only made his confusion worsen. _And now Star's laughing from somewhere… Lovely._ As they let go, Marco simply blinked, trying to process everything.

"That is what we do for the 'abandoned' ones." A bat monster sat next to Marco, gently patting his back, a frown etched across his snout. "My cousin went through something like that, right Bill?" A foxlike monster nodded, who was leaning on the wall casually.

"Yeah, kid. Means the lass doesn't need ya anymore." The fox spoke in a thick accent. "But you're here for information on that odd Monster Princess. I _was_ going to charge ya but after seeing your mopey face, free of charge." He got off the wall and slid over a stained folder. _Not going to even ask where this came from._ Marco thought as he opened it up. It showed pictures and even some torn up documents in monster language on Meteora. _I can get Buff Frog to translate this. And Star can use her 'All Seeing Eye' spell to find the location these pictures are showing._

"Thank you!" Marco shouted, digging into his pocket and putting some money on the table. Once the ogre was going to reject the money, Marco pushed it forward. "Look, you guys are building this village still and…" Some chair broke apart as if proving Marco's point. "…And I want to help somehow. Least I can do for the warm welcome and the information." The ogre counted the wad of cash, counting exactly 650$.

"He's way too generous…" A female voice said teasingly. Everyone in the room looked around, with one female monster shrugging her shoulders once eyes went on her. Marco just looked toward the door, narrowing his eyes.

"Star, just come in here already." Marco somewhat-ordered, getting unamused from these 'games'. But she never came, making him rub his forehead. "Great. Now I'm hearing her in my head." Marco made a bitter laugh. "I really am sad, huh?" The ogre simply rubbed his neck, sliding over another mug of Swamp Water, this time having a thicker texture to it. Marco studied it, slugging the whole thing down and letting the very apparent alcohol somewhat kick in. "I really need this." He got up, wiping his mouth after making a small burp. The ogre smirked, with Marco giving a sly smile in response. "Uh… Have a good day guys. And thanks for everything. Also, don't worry, I can take..." Marco crashed into a wall, falling on his butt. "Ow…" The monsters laughed, with two helping Marco up. "This stuff kicks in fast for sure. Anyway, see you all tomorrow." They waved goodbye, hoping to see him again.

Walking out of the tavern with information in tow, he looked around to find Star and Tom. _They were by the food shack if I remember correctly…_ But once returning to their spot after a few minutes of walking and coming down from the booze, they were gone. "Marco?" A Buff Kid said, with Marco bending down to meet her at eye level. It was Katrina, one of the more developed of Buff Frog's tadpoles. "You are Karate Uncle!" Marco nodded, smiling at the nickname. "Uh… I'm sorry but Star said to give you this." He looked through the note, messier than the one he found from her earlier.

 _Hey Marco!_

 _I uh… Kind of got distracted. Tom and I found this great gaming place near the town! It's called 'Monster Smash' if you want to…_

He didn't even finish reading it, crumpling the note into a ball and shoving it away within his hoodie. "UGH! This is so damn stupid! Of course, she would ditch me again to fool around with HIM." Marco huffed in raw annoyance, looking at his clenched fists.

"I'm sorry… Didn't know you are upset." He drifted his angered form over to the innocent Kartina having a frown seeing Marco so upset. _I hope I didn't scare her..._ Sighing in defeat at letting his temper get the best of him, he put on a smile, one somewhat genuine too little Katrina.

"It's okay little one. Want me to treat you to something? I got some money left over." The little kid smiled, hopping onto Marco's shoulder. Marco swore he heard an 'aww' from the distance but shrugged it off.

After passing by various carts and helping out monsters for a few hours, Marco dropped Katrina off with her brothers and sisters. Marco noticed Boo Fly watching them, which was common after Buff Frog became Monster Expert a few weeks back. Using his scissors to cut a portal, he waved them a jolly goodbye before gracefully landed back in his room. He was going to crash into his bed to get some much-needed rest but looked at the folder in his hands. "…She doesn't care about this. So why give it to her?" Marco said bitterly, marching out of the room and looking for the throne room.

Walking down flights of stairs, Marco smirked at the various pictures hanging on the walls, a common thing he did to cool his nerves after a long day. "They aren't very good. Trust me, some idiot painted them." Marco turned around, swearing he heard Star yet again. He rubbed his temples, calming his nerves. _Just… Your mind is tired._ Walking again, the voice spoke once more. "I get why you are annoyed." Marco paused, leaning on the wall in defeat.

"Okay, 'voice in my head that sounds like Star'. What do you have to say? That even in my _head,_ you prefer Tom more than me?" Marco bitterly shouted to the sky, his voice echoing down some halls. A giggle was heard, making Marco raise an eyebrow.

"Nah, I think you're cute. That mole is to _die_ for." Marco blushed, feeling weird that his mind was complimenting him like this. "But you did the mission! Finding out about the Meteora chick. It was really sweet you hung out with the monster peeps too. But… What? No thank you kiss on the cheek or a hug from 'Miss Perfect Princess'? Just a shitty note saying 'Thanks, going to have fun sucking my BF's face. Bye!' That's not right." Marco seriously listened to the voice, somewhat shocked at hearing Star's voice cursing

"But what can I do here?" Marco asked aloud. "She's with Tom and… That's not changing anytime soon. …I'm okay though. Had fun with the monsters and enjoyed that swamp water, though my head's woozy." The voice giggled again, Marco really enjoying how happy the voice sounded. "I wish my head spoke in Star's voice more often. As strange as this is, I'm really happy right now."

The voice grew quiet, making Marco worry. _Am I worried about my mind going quiet? That's something new._ He chuckled to himself at how absurd this whole situation is. The voice soon spoke again, having a harsher edge to it this time. "That bitch doesn't know what she has. Tonight, you are going to make a choice. One for your happiness, or hers. Really hope you finally be a bit selfish for once." After that, the voice grew quiet.

"Ooookay…" Marco stood back up, feeling baffled at this surreal moment. "Guess I can check 'talking to myself' on the bucket list." Finding the throne room, he noticed Star talking to Moon about something with Tom by her side. _Here we go…_ "Star!" She turned around, being somewhat angry. "Hey! I got information on…"

"Why are you so late!?" Star nearly screamed, making Marco recoil in mild shock. "I needed you to…" Marco didn't let her finish, throwing the folder down on the ground and glaring in her face.

"I did my _job_ , princess. I had a nice day helping Monsters while you spent all day goofing off with Tom." Tom raised his finger. "Not now." He looked back at Star. "I don't care if you wanted to make it a date. I really don't anymore, used to be the third wheel for these things. But _please_ , actually _let me know_ where you are going! We have dang phones for crying out loud!" Marco puffed his cheeks in rage, making Star move back in confusion. "What if something happened to you and I had no way to of reaching you?!"

Star looked at the ground, sighing in defeat. "Marco, I never have time to have fun. You know this so…" Marco rubbed his neck, feeling some shame at causing a scene. Tom looked visibly uncomfortable. To break the tension, a cough was heard. Marco turned to noise, seeing a very stern Moon folding her arms.

"That's enough, Marco," Moon said firmly, reminding him he was the Queen and King of Mewni. River shot him a worried look, with Moon mirroring it. "Now, if you two have words to say, do it respectfully and…" Marco just bowed, silencing them.

"I said enough. Going to get sleep. Uh… Thanks, for your time, Queen and King." Marco started walking off but stopped when Star grabbed his arm. "I said, _I'm going to sleep_. …I really can't deal with things right now. Night, Star." Marco said softly, not even looking behind him. Star let go, with Marco quickly getting out of the room.

"Told ya she…" The voice returned, but Marco ignored it, marching up the stairs while holding back tears. He eventually opened his door, throwing himself down on his bed and closing his eyes. "Good night, my prince." The voice said lovingly, with a red vortex opening from the corner of Marco's room.

* * *

Falling is an odd sensation, one that could result in a painful end or just a somewhat painful landing. But Marco was just… Floating, drifting in a dark red hue, surrounded by red roses and glass murals. Landing down on one of them, the light of the Blood Moon struck down, lighting up the platform. Fragments of all his friends, family and Star appeared around him. As if they were watching him, expecting him to make a move.

"Before you…" Marco turned toward the voice, sounding similar to Star herself. The very voice talking to him hours ago. "…Is a door. I mean, all doors are kinda dumb. But work with me here, trying to make this a 'grand decision' thing for you. It's taking a lot of magic, so appreciate it buster." Marco couldn't help but chuckle at this, nodding seriously. The voice continued. "Now, the door before leads you to another world, one that will offer you everything you ever wanted. Love, respect, power… But you must leave your current one behind."

All around Marco, his friends and family vanished, with the red light slowly dimming around the glass mural he was standing on. It eventually landed only on Star, and the door behind her. "Every person has two sides to them…" The voice came from Star, who slowly was covered in golden light. It was so bright, it overwhelmed Marco, forcing him to close his eyes. Upon opening them, there were two Stars. One of them mirrored his best friend, the girl he fell in love with, having a soft smile and radiant pink hearts. Next to her, was a darker version of Star. Her face looked… Tired, drained as if dealing with great suffering. She wore a very Eclipsa-styled dress, though more form fitting and a bit more revealing. Marco's eyes grew wide when looking at her hands and cheeks, the former was covered with thick darkness, while her iconic heart marks were cracked, nearly broken. Both held out their hand, looking at Marco expectantly as if telling him to make a choice.

He looked at them, feeling confusion come over his mind. "I… What if I make the wrong choice…" Marco said softly, looking at his hands. "I hurt people, making bad choices." The tainted Star walked up to Marco, giving a warm, almost loving smile. She tilted his face using her finger, making Marco blush from her caring but somber blue eyes.

"I won't be upset if you pick someone else. Just want you to make a choice, so you can be happy." She closed her mouth before saying something else, backing away and standing where she was before. Marco covered his heart, trying to think about what it wanted. _Head and heart disagree, huh? Going to let the little guy in my chest make this call._ He searched his very soul for an answer, soon feeling a rush of red magic come over him.

The mural glowed a radiant red light, with Marco's arms covered with red strings. To his surprise, both Stars had their strings, red-hued golden and purple ones coming off their open hand as well. _I… No going back._ Marco thought, looking into both their eyes, pleading to tell him an answer. But when he looked at his Star's eyes, Marco felt emotions he never felt around Star. Or at least, what his brain telling him not to accept. Anger at her not giving him enough attention. Sadness at how lonely she has made him feel. Regret at hurting her in the past. Shame for being a horrible friend. And desire, for something much more.

Turning his attention to the other Star, for someone he never met in his entire life, Marco felt an utter rainbow of emotions releasing from her eyes. It was as if she let him into her mind, trying to attach her strings to his. Slowly, he took his hand and guided it toward this Star, some of his red strings touching hers. A rush of memories and emotions played within his mind, jumbled and confused. Pain. All he felt was her pain. And so much of it was from _her_ regret toward actions revolving around _him_. Marco felt hot tears dripping down his face, throwing himself onto this other Star, wanting to tell her everything will be okay, that the pain will never come back. Before he knew it, hundreds of strings escaped his body and wrapped themselves around this Star, who was gasping in utter shock. Soon though, she smiled, embracing the hug and letting the strings do their magic.

Next to them was the Star that Marco has known for two years, her smile wavering and looking at the ground. Slowly, her body vanished into the darkness, giving one final wave goodbye to Marco before fully leaving. Once Marco and the other Star let go, they looked at the door. Saying nothing, they pushed it open and walked inside, letting warm light overtake them both.

* * *

Waking up normally is a very relaxing thing, or sometimes, is simply isn't. Alarms screaming in your ear or the soft winds brushing against your face, how one wakes up can help determine the day one might have. In Marco Diaz's case, he opened his eyes and found himself laying on a bed. A soft one, mind you, with the colors of black and purple coating everything. _This is odd… I was sleeping on my bed in Mewni…_ He tried moving but felt an iron-lock grip on his body. Turning to his right, he felt his entire body freeze. "STAR?!"

The blond haired princess, slowly opened her eyes, black eye-lashes playfully batting open. Resting her head on Marco's chest, he refused to budge, still in shock. She giggled in amusement. "Morning, my lovely prince charming. Did I wake you from my spell?" Marco opened and closed his mouth on loop, unsure how to even respond. Star gave a playful smile, letting her purple-coated lips grow into a wide smirk. "Right, you are a bit confused. You were sleeping so badly in that 'bed' hours ago." She got up and stretched her arms & legs, uncaring of a very revealing purple nightgown. "Oh, stop looking so shocked. I know you like this."

Marco dumbly nodded, with Star throwing him his red hoodie and pants, both not looking exactly like they normally do. His hoodie had a gold trimmings, with a large purple butterfly on its back. Blue jeans even mirrored this, having dark purple lines coming down from three sides. A belt around the waist had a green and yellow star in its center. "Can… You tell me what's going on?" Marco looked up from his clothes, neatly folded in his arms, seeing Star getting dressed as if he wasn't in the room. _This is too strange… Why is she this… Open to me? Isn't she with Tom?!_

Seemingly reading his thoughts, Star giggled, putting her brush down and giving Marco a playful smile. "I wanted you for a _very_ long time, Marco. And I have you, right in my room, looking _handsome_ like I always dreamed. And I know you love me too. Or… Rather some other Star." _Other Star?_ Marco blinked at the choice of words. "Just get dressed lover boy. I will explain things over some tasty breakfast. My treat." She flashed him a grateful smile, one that he always saw her when on Earth. Marco's heart melted a bit, enjoying this attention and affection.

"O-Okay." Marco stuttered, throwing on his clothes in a frantic rush, with Star snickering in the background. As he was getting dressed and putting on his hoodie, he noticed Star giving him a somber expression, as if she saw this many times before. Zipping the hoodie up, he walked up to Star, noticing her having some issue zipping her dress. "Let me help with that." He slowly zippered it up, with Star blushing in response. _This is so… Odd, but it feels right._ Finishing his work, he put on his shoes.

Star finished up getting ready herself, picking up a crown off her dresser, which was a unique shade of purple and red. Putting the crown on, she looked in the mirror, with Marco walking up to her. "You know… I think your head is missing something, Marco." Marco rubbed his chin, eyes soon going wide at her implications. Star made a dark smirk, kissing his cheek, "That, is for if you agree to something later, my lovely prince." Marco felt himself frozen just looking at the girl next to him, however. _She… She's beautiful._ Marco always saw Star as someone pretty but her dress mirrored the one from the dream. _Wait a moment…_ He felt some _connection_ to this girl, not unlike what he felt with Star for a little while after the Blood Moon Ball. _No… Dreams aren't real. I do hope to get answers soon._ Marco decided to go with the flow, see what happens next. Star seemingly read his mind, having a hard time hiding her amused smile.

Just as she was going to get the door, something fell over in her closet. Marco jumped in front of her, almost instinctually, which earned him a playful smirk from Star's lips. "Uh… I will check it out." Marco quickly walked to the closet, trying to hide a very red face. _And she's enjoying this..._ Marco thought but quickly felt confused. Picking up the fallen object, it was his leather jacket from the trials he completed in Heckapoo's domain. "Oh! Did I give you this or something?"

Star took the object, gently brushing her gloved hands against it, frowning in thought. "…Yeah, you did. Can you… Put it on, please?" Gone was her flirty tone and playful demeanor instead was something far more somber. Marco nodded, putting the jacket on and fixing its sleeves. She just studied Marco, a tearful smile coming across her face. "Before you ask, yes. You look handsome, dork." Star walked toward the door but Marco got to it faster, mockingly holding it open. "My, aren't you being the model bad-boy prince?"

"I have my charms; that I do," Marco smirked, letting some of her playfulness rub off on him. She rolled her eyes and the duo left, ready to get some much-needed breakfast.

* * *

The duo walked down a spiral staircase, with Star frowning at a somber memory. _I shouldn't have kicked…_ She sighed, shaking her head. Turning around, snapped her fingers and a purple cloud popped underneath her feet, casually riding her somewhat darker Cloudy while Marco was lost in thought. "Morning, sunshine." Marco blinked, sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Did I ruin a daydream? Or are you just shocked about this whole thing?"

"Um… Both?" He answered, earning a giggle from Star. She hovered next to Marco, the duo silent for a few moments. Before she could interrupt the silence, Marco spoke. "This just reminds me of when…"

"You returned to Mewni after that 'longer-goodbye' crap, right?" Marco stopped walking, surprised at how Star phrased it. "Come _on_. What girl, who has magical powers mind you, lets her dream guy go like nothing? I mean, not suggesting anything, buuuut, I _could_ have turned Jackie into a frog and said she moved away or something." Marco felt his eye twitch, earning a loud laugh from Star. "Oh, you are so _priceless_. But Nah, I may be eeeeeevil, but I wouldn't do something like that. I did spy on you though."

Marco froze on the stairs, looking at his feet in shame. "So… My Star just… Spied on me too? Didn't even trust me? I mean… I don't spy on her dates with Tom and… I can actually _use_ the wand!" Star snapped her fingers, digging through her dangling spider purse. Taking out her wand, Marco froze at how… Oddly similar it matched his Stars. The only difference was the devil horns removed and even _more_ hearts surrounding the wand's ball. "Wait a minute, that's yours and…"

Before he could even argue, it landed within his hands, transforming into the familiar dagger-winged form it took months ago. Star smiled, recalling that memory vividly. It was just her and Marco, him rushing into the realm of magic itself on Nachos trying to drag her away. "I got a question…" Marco nodded, tightly holding the wand. "How did you save your Star from the realm of magic?"

He frowned, sighing in defeat. "Well…" The duo resumed walking (or in Star's case, floating), with Star noticing the wand somewhat shift its form, mirroring a short fire-blade as Marco clenched it. "Star asked me and Tom too…" Her face made a contorted frown. "…Yes, she asked Tom to help too. I get it, he's her boyfriend and he really did try to help. But he was so scared and I was really confused. But then I remembered how that one monster _way_ back touched the wand and _it_ transformed then. So, I figured, maybe I could cast the all-seeing eye spell. To my shock, it worked. I was able to get Star out of there and we nearly had a great moment! But… Tom ruined it."

Star simply shook her head disgusted. _So, his Star really was serious with demon boy, huh?_ She sighed, hovering near Marco and patting his shoulder. "Look, while you may not 100%..."

"I trust you," Marco said almost automatically, making Star's face smile wide. "You have dark powers and all that, yet you gave me a choice to come here. I think? That dream was strange…" Silence took the stairway, coming close to the door to the dining room. Marco shook his head, finishing his thought. "Point being, you could have forced me here, but you actually _cared_ to be nice to me, talking to me. I… I really missed having Star as my best buddy. It felt nice." Marco's smile was infectious, joyful tears coming down his face. Star hopped off Cloudy and held his hand, the very one holding he wand.

Pink and red magic pulsed out of the wand, with the two simply staring at each other lovingly. But a loud _boom_ was heard from the dining room, making both of them flinch. _I'm going to kill Manfred for ruining this moment…_ She turned toward Marco, rubbing her arm nervously. "I.. Uh… I missed you too, Marco." Star patted her cheeks, rushing into the dining hall. "Come on, got some good stuff for us."

Marco only dumbly nodded, following Star into the massive room. It was similar to the one he ate at time-to-time, but it had far more color and 'life' to it. Narwhals with black eyes were painted on the walls, a red-moon chandelier hung down proudly and one of the more striking things that got him was the royal portrait. Normally, it's the Queen and her family. But it was just Star and… _Marco_ playfully posing, with monsters surrounding them proudly in the background. Star marched back into the hall, folding her arms unamused. "Stupid Manfred and saying 'You have to wait, your highness, food takes blah blah blah…' but I told him _hundreds of times_ to just call me _STAR_! Yesh! Can't get good help, right Marco?"

He just snickered, shaking his head. "Sounds you have your hands full here." Marco pulled out a nearby chair, with Star giving a teasing smile. "Now, mi Princessa, what guest would I be if I didn't properly help set things up?" Star sat down as he gently pushed the chair in, rushing into the kitchen, but he couldn't move. Turning his head, he noticed Star giving a playful smile.

"Okay buster, you need to get with the program here." She used another hand to move a chair out, placing Marco down with a 'plop'. "While you're here, you are **_not_** my servant. You are my honored, loving guest. Meaning, you are treated like me. An equal. Got it?" Marco only smiled, nodding in understanding. "Good! Now, as we wait for our foods, tell me about yourself, Marco Diaz."

He leaned back, with Star inwardly relaxed he was so at peace here. _Glad to see the dork finally happy for a change._ "So, ever heard about this brave warrior that spent sixteen years in another dimension? For a pair of scissors?" Star rolled her eyes, with Marco puffing out his chest. "And got abs that made some special friend of mine ogle for a bit?"

"Oh, I'm sure _she_ was lucky," Star smirked, leaning forward and having a lidded expression. "And I'm lucky to have that hunk in my presence right now." Marco felt his bravado vanish, replace with intense blushing on his face. "Now, I'm sure you have some adventures to share."

"But what about you?" Marco asked kindly, taking a sip of his nearby glass of water. "I mean… You are _ruling Mewni_. That's some intense stuff. You okay doing all this on your own?" Star saw the worry in his eyes. _…No wonder I fell for the guy, he's just too darn caring._ Letting her honest feelings show, she just frowned, looking at her empty plate. "You don't have to say anything. I just figured…"

"I will spill the beans if you tell me why _your_ Star rejected you like that." Star's voice was harsh but filled with regret at once. Marco opened his mouth to answer but digging from a bell got both their attention. Manfred walked into the room with a plate of Nachos and two glasses of soda, placing it between the two before leaving in a flash. _Thank you._ Star shot him a thankful smile, with the butler nodding in response. Marco took a sip of his drink as he collected his thoughts.

"Well, I was stupid, Star." He couldn't look at her in the eyes, though she clearly felt his regret from his body language. "I didn't react fast enough to her feelings and… She really connected with Tom. I have _no_ clue how he is here, but where I'm from, Tom isn't a bad guy. It's… It sucked seeing them together." _Sucked_. Star noted the past tense he used, preventing a smile from creeping up on her face. "I… I just wanted to have my friend back. I was honestly okay if Star moved on. But… It sucks, knowing that no matter what you do, everyone simply doesn't respect you."

"Squires gave you shit, royals discredited you, Star didn't always have your back and I'm willing to bet the Saint Olga's thing blew up badly, huh?" Star said casually, taking a few bites from the massive Nachos plate, letting the flavor tingle her senses. "You gotta try these, _almost_ as good as your nachos."

Marco took a few from the large plate, munching them as he felt his mood liven up a bit. "Not bad… Thanks." Star smiled, urging Marco to continue speaking. "But yeah, that was the case. I actually left Mewni for a while after our trip to Lava Lake, talking with parents and helping Kelly out with her moving into a new place, considering I kicked Tad out of her hair."

"Literally, I assume?" Star joked, earning a snicker from Marco, flexing his muscles mockingly. The two laughed, soon sighing as they took a few more nachos to eat. "But for me, I wasn't nearly as stupid as your Star. Sure, I made similar choices and I hate myself for that, but my Marco was really close. He had my back with Tom cheated on me and…" Marco shot out of his seat, his eyes glazed with rage. "Can it Rambo, kicked his ass through the seven layers of hell." Marco sat down, rubbing his temples. "Glad to you know you are super protective of me. If I didn't know any better, I would think you love me or something."

"Har Har," Marco grumbled, harshly munching on some nachos. "Why would anyone cheat on a beautiful and kind person like you?! Just… Ugh…" Marco sighed, shaking his head. Star reached over the two gently jointing hands. "I'm sorry that happened to you though. So… How did I leave the picture here?"

Star let go of Marco, eyes locked on her plate. "He… He died. We kinda disagreed on Eclipsa and it lead to him storming off, saying 'You never consider what I say!' and whatnot. I looked for him but… Eclipsa found him a week later, with Meteora carrying his empty husk of a body. Remember that suction machine?" Marco nodded, shivering at how cold it felt being strapped on to it. "It sucked you dry, killing you. If someone dies, you can pump your own magic into them and it kickstarts a lot of things. But if they have _no magic_ at all inside them… You can't bring them back. Not when their soul already left."

Silence took the air, with Marco standing out of his seat and walking over to Star. He held open his arms, Star colliding into them. They stayed still, as Marco felt Star lightly sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I mean, I'm not _your_ Marco, but I'm positive he would have come back and sorted things out. We Marco's are stubborn like that." Star only nodded, the two let go as she sniffled. "So is that why I'm here? Because you lost your Marco and…"

"Sit down buddy. I will explain things now." Marco complied, sitting back down, with Star guzzling down her glass of soda in one shot. Taking a deep breath, she looked directly at Marco. "Going to level with you, I'm having a hard time ruling this joint alone. I mean, you know me! I can do anything!" Marco nodded, letting a small smile grace his face. "But… It's a bit much when everyone hates me here. Blow up after losing your love _one_ time and accidentally kill Mom, you are labeled a monster…" Marco's eyes went wide, shocked at hearing of Moon and River's passing. "Yeah, Mom and Dad kicked the bucket. The trial did… Didn't go over to well. Not at all. Not having Marco and Tom being _far_ away from everything, I really didn't have anyone to help me face Eclipsa and Meteora. Pony and Kelly sadly passed during the fight too."

"My…" Marco felt his face tear up, with Star only sharing his sadness. "So… you need a king, basically." Star wiped her face, letting a smile grace it once more.

"Yeah, basically. But I this is kinda… a 'you can't change your mind' thing. If you say yes, it will be kind of _strange_ to see you leave." She nervously laughed, playing with locks of her blond hair. "I… I really need someone to be my rock. And I really miss you."

"I mean…" Marco rubbed his neck, unable to face Star. "Didn't I agree in that dream? That I would always have your back? I have no clue what happened there but I think I made a promise to you or something." _H-He really is…_ Star felt her heart race, purple and pink dancing around her. Marco took out the wand, walking to her and passing the magical object over. "I think you need this for that oath thing."

"Y-You know this means you are forever connected to me, right?" Star said seriously, trying to calm her nerves. "What about if you have second thoughts? Or if you see sides of me that you don't like? Or…"

"Is your name Star Butterfly?" She nodded. "Did you crash into my life and bring adventure at every turn?" She smiled, feeling some tears etch down her face. "And did you take my heart, being my lifeline and bestie?" She just tackled Marco into a hug, tightly embracing her. "I may not be the Marco _you_ fell in love with. And you may not be the Star _I_ fell in love with. But we have each other, after being given really cruddy hands to deal with. I promise to never hurt you."

"Same here," Star said in-between joyful sobs. _I can't believe this. He picked me over HIS Star! H-How…_ As if answering her question, the red moon chandler glowed a radiant red, shining over them. _So in that dream, it really meant…_ Putting the pieces together, she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. _I'm not losing him again._

They just stayed still, enjoying the warmth and contentment. "Thank you…" Both said in unison, "For finally giving me light within the sea of darkness." Holding one another, they just basked in the ruby glow from above them, eyes closed and smiling in utter bliss.

* * *

In another Mewni, Star was fixing together her bed, having a nice night watching a movie with Tom. For whatever reason, Marco never showed up, even after leaving tons of notes under his door and sending out a laser puppy after him. _Guess he's just upset with me. So what I'm spending a lot of time with Tom, he's my boyfriend!_ She shook her head, baffled at her best friend of all people giving her trouble. _I put up with Jackie. So he should…_ Soon as she came to that logic, part of her heart aced. _I never wish that pain on anyone._

Thinking nothing else, she zapped herself with magic to change into her crescent moon nightgown, jumping into her bed and getting ready to get some z's. Covering herself with soft fabrics, she glanced at a two pictures hanging up on the wall, one of her corn shake dates with Tom and another being a favorite. Using her wand to pull it over toward her, she grabbed the picture, smiling nostalgically at it. It was of her and Marco playfully posing in front of his home on Earth, not long after Pony Head's visit to the dimension.

"Maybe we can have some fun tomorrow if it's not too busy," Star said aloud, though part of her felt hollow as if this was said often. Closing her eyes, she felt a sharp pang in her chest, bolting up. "What the heck…" Star noticed her right hand faintly glowed red, a little red string coming out of her index finger. Touching the odd object, she recoiled at how much it _hurt._ Before she could use magic, the little string just fell off, its color turning into a dull grey. "Okay then… That's strange."

Shrugging her shoulders, she closed her eyes and went into the land of dreams, blissfully unaware of a red moon watching her, its red light dulling into its normal yellow hue.

* * *

 _ **Now, some ride huh? Next chapter will release next week but here is the break down of how the 'universes' work.**_

 _Prime Universe - Starco gets better progressively, Tom rebound purely, Marco and Star somewhat close_

 _Dark Star AU - Starco very close and if things didn't go south, likely would have gotten together. Tom is cheating jerk, S3B events go horrifically wrong._

 _Normal AU - Starco weak, Tomstar very strong, Marco keeps getting beat on (Turidina goes bad, Tom's in ALL the Star/Marco episodes and his Lava Lake is a lot rawer)_

 ** _The story explores the 'Dark Star AU' and 'Normal AU' in this situation, as the 'Prime Universe' (the show's official canon basically) is not mentioned at all. It's not part of the plot or anything. But this explains why Tomstar is so much stronger in this story than how it's presented in canon. And why some events from canon 'change' in unique ways, as you will learn across the story. Hope this clears things up if anyone had any questions or made the argument of characters, Star in parcilar, being 'out of character' at various points._**


	2. Something Missing, Something Gained

_**Hello! Got a new chapter primed and ready. Review responses are below the main story and I want to shout out my friends Blackwolf (Sign of the Moon) and Frosty Hawk for major editing/planning advisors. I really want to thank Blackwolf for suggesting some key things.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and expect chapter three sometime next week.**_

* * *

Red light shined through a dark landscape, slowly revealing various images of demons. The image slowly became clearer, with the room not dimly light, revealing a simple ballroom. But it was no mere ballroom however, it was one of the rarest temples within all of the underworld kingdom. Prince Thomas was sure to pick the best location for the Blood Moon Ball, a celebration that he hoped, would be the night he won back his ex-girlfriend's heart.

In the room's center, was Star Butterfly in her red ball gown, having a wide smile as she and Tom made various jokes toward one another. _Can't believe he changed that much. Maybe…_ Star shook her head. _Nah, just having fun tonight._ But in the corner of the room, she spotted a masked boy, around her age. He was wearing a skull mask and his attire looked very similar to dress clothing her best friend Marco has laying around in his room. …She likes to sneak around there sometimes, so don't question that too much. _Marco? No, he wouldn't follow me! He trusts me to make my own choices._ She turned her attention to Tom, who took out his hand. "Starship, even if the moon doesn't pick us, want to have a dance tonight?"

"Sounds awesome!" Star shouted joyfully, dragging Tom toward the room's center. As they swayed and served in unison, she couldn't help but inwardly swoon. _The guy's one heck of a dancer…_ She mused as her eyes got lidded. Emotions of past and… Oddly enough, future relationships danced through Star's mind. It only made her happier, pulling Tom in closer and making a flashy spin. _Going to be a night we never forget._ Tom didn't say anything, Star only feeling his pulse heighten when they pulled in for a close dance number.

The room was shouting loud cheers and screams of joy, with two finishing the grand gesture with a massive spin, it coated with pink butterflies and blue flames. Star dipped back, with Tom carefully holding her. _Should I kiss him?_ She thought, feeling very tempted right now. But mock clapping was heard in the background. Tom slowly pulled her up, with Star and him looking in the direction of the noise.

"You know, this isn't how the night turns out, cupcake." The voice said mockingly, with Star reading the girl's appearance. She wore a long purple dress, having black lines around her waist. What surprised Star the most, was her face. She had blue eyes, a warm smile and… Two heart marks? _T-That can't be right. Only I have heart marks!_ Star was about to say something but the skull masked boy from earlier touched the girl's shoulder, trying to tell her something. But she gave a disgusted look, gently pushing him back. Turning back to Star, she gave her a dark smile. "Well, I guess it's time for you to see what you're missing. Marco, can you give me this dance?"

Star's eyes went wide, as did Tom's, hearing that name. Marco bowed, kissing the girl's hand. "Of course, Stella." _Who is…_ Star was going to say aloud, but a pulse of blue magic sent everyone back, leaving only Marco and 'Stella' in the center. They slowly danced to the beat of a tune Star couldn't help but remember from somewhere. Marco spun Stella around with such grace, it made everyone lock their eyes on the duo.

Stella melted in Marco's arms, having such a content smile on her face as he spun her around. She eventually dipped him back, giving him a seductive grin that made Star's skin crawl. _No one touches…_ She froze, catching some odd feeling in her chest. _No, he likely came to see how I was doing then some girl asked him to dance. But… Why does she look like…_ _ **Me**_ _so much?_

As the dance continued, the room's red light only got stronger, eventually centering on the dancing duo of Marco and Stella. She leaned into Marco's chest, moving her mouth to say something. Star saw Marco's surprised face, looking in Star's direction for a brief moment before nodding. Star rubbed her chin as the two closed their eyes. Both their faces lit up, eyes and cheeks glowing a radiant white. A surge of magic shot out from their feet, souring through the sky as they literally danced in the air.

Star, Tom and everyone in the room felt their jaws drop in amazement at the spectacle, seeing dark purple and blue butterflies carried them high. The dancing duo was dead silent, eyes locked only on one another. Star looked at her hands, seeing some odd red string come out of fingertip. _What the…_ She looked at Marco, instinctively reaching out. The string got longer, slowly moving toward Marco. But the moment it got near him, it turned grey, vanishing into ash. Stella and Marco soon hovered down, giving one another a loving hug, embracing one another. Cheers roared the room, with one demon saying it was the best blood moon ball ever.

Star, however, was on her knees. Her face looked so lost as if something was _torn_ out of her chest before her eyes. Stella and Marco bowed to everyone, but she locked her eyes on Star's. Without even opening her mouth, Stella said something to Star.

 **You should have picked him.**

 _What?_ Star touched her face, feeling tears gently glide down her cheeks. Tom picked her up, asking what was wrong. But she couldn't look away from Stella, who was walking deeper into the crowd with Marco. What hurt Star the most, was that he never looked back. Wiping her face, Star just shrugged Tom off, running out of the ballroom.

Her white boots felt like fire on Star's legs, a blur surrounding her as she tried to get back to Earth. _Or anywhere!_ She also thought, slamming her feet harder into the burning ground. Seeing the underworld carriage she arrived in, Star was ready to jump inside, but the moment she jumped into the object… It vanished into thin air. _W-What?_

Slowly, the entire hall she just ran down was fading away, leaving darkness instead. Raw fear overcame Star, pushing into resuming her run. Burning castle grounds slowly morphed into green hallways, with an incoming ditch ahead of Star. She didn't notice it, tripping over her feet and stumbling into the hole. _Ugh… Stupid dang hole…_ Standing up and rubbing her head, she looked around, seeing a number of odd things around her. A pit of green ooze recking of something foul, some broken walls and the most puzzling… A locker. "…Okay, something's really up here. I first see myself dancing with Marco, then I land in a pit that would make the Wicked Witch proud… Now I see a locker." She made a soft chuckle. "Just another day in the life of Star Butterfly." Walking toward the locker, she tried opening it using Marco's combination, something she memorized after he let her use it from time to time. Opening the door, she saw nothing but purple hearts. _Just like when I went through…_

The cluster of heart petals fell down in a rush, with Star moving back not to get drowned by them. Once they all left, the heart petals hovered around Star, as if shielding her from something. The figure that they covered, was Marco himself. He was wearing a black hoodie and striped jeans, part of his face having a scar mark. She also noticed his hands had finger-less gloves and the most strange, his face was smiling. "M-Marco? How are you here?"

The boy opened his eyes, keeping his smile. "Well, I'll be. Never thought I will see _a_ Star again. Guess that moon wants to give me some final 'present' or whatever." He stretched his arms and walked out of the locker. Stretching his body, Star couldn't help but notice his more confident and proud demeanor. _Marco normally isn't very happy with himself. The dork really shouldn't try so hard._ Marco was smirking through as if knowing Star was watching him. "Let me guess, something happened to your Marco and trying to find him, right?"

Star nodded, though she wasn't sure _what_ was going on currently. Marco cracked his neck and crunched down, focusing on the pit's top. Seeing a rush of blue magic around his feet, Star saw Marco jump nearly five feet in the air and landing gracefully on the platform above him. "You can use _magic?!_ " Star shouted in amazement. Marco just raised an eyebrow, as if it was a stupid question.

"Uh… You know I can use magic. I _saved you_ from those pony things. Remember?" Star tilted her head in confusion, making Marco sigh. "Right, you are not _my_ Star, so maybe things played out differently. At least you aren't dating Tom. _Boy_ , that would have made that moment strange, huh?" Star puffed her cheeks, using her butterfly form to fly up and meet Marco at eye level. "Oh, I know that look. You aren't really happy with me teasing you."

"Well, for your _information_ , Marco-like person… I am dating Tom and he's super nice. Why do you care anyway? You rejected _me_ , remember?" Marco's cocky demeanor changed on a dime to one of utter rage, clenching his fists. _What? I'm saying the truth here._ Star thought as she folded her arms. Marco turned around, taking a few deep breaths to control himself.

"You know… I think I know what's happening. That red moon gave _my_ Star another chance with _a_ Marco. Guess the poor idiot was treated badly or something." Marco bitterly laughed, turning around and frowning at Star. "If I got the picture well enough, I know what happened and why you're here."

Star's eyes light up, trying to give Marco a hug in thanks but he pushed her back, harshly too. She gave a hurt look, with Marco just walking ahead, silently saying 'follow me'. Star complied, though confused at the harshness emanating from Marco. _I didn't do anything wrong… Was just going to thank him._ She silently followed him across the green landscape, reflecting oddly enough on recent events in her life.

Pushing Marco away when he returned to Mewni and literally _forcing him_ to become Squire to Mewni's Knight of the wash for a few weeks, he came back from that experience a lot more jaded and changed. It took them going on a squire shopping trip before he opened up to her again after that, though she frowned at what happened not long after. She only remembered the crushed, nearly crying face he had after the Princesses of Saint O's rejecting him completely after his real identity was discovered. _And I pushed him to be honest._ Star mused, regretting pushing him at that moment.

But the most puzzling thing Star thought about, was how Marco acted around Tom of all people. She knew dating the demon might have caused tension considering how protective Marco is of her at points, but she never thought about how _violent_ Marco can get when people hurt her. Memories of Marco downright cursing at Tom before they headed home after the trip to Lava Lake and a fight she had to literally rip the two boys apart from on her birthday of all things… Marco was changing and Star wondered deep down if _she_ was the cause of all this.

"So, you messed up with your Marco, huh?" Star looked up, noticing that the green landscape was gone, replaced with something mirroring a warped version of the Diaz Living room. Marco sat down on the couch, gently patting the cushion next to him. Star sat down, eyes locked on her folded hands. "Sorry for being a bit of a jerk but my Star was really close to me. So I was just a bit alarmed how… _Mean_ you were to your Marco." Before Star opened her mouth, Marco made a sigh, silencing her. "But I get it. You have reasons for your stuff. Not going to question it, not my place."

Star just blankly looked at him, noticing his face trying very hard to keep a positive demeanor. _He hates me… Doesn't he?_ "I… I'm sorry." Marco just made a soft laugh, putting a hand on Star's shoulder, playfully patting it.

"Well, I'm not the one you need to say this too." Star looked at him in confusion. Marco held out his right hand, with it releasing a vivid faint string. Star's eyes went wide, remembering seeing something similar before. "I can't be with my Star. Cause… I was too far gone. Damn Meteora and Mina. But, she's in good hands now. With another me."

Star bolted out of the couch, eyes wild and angry. _WHAT?!_ "NO! My Marco wouldn't…" Marco met her eyes in challenge, never leaving his spot. "What? You saying I'm a horrible friend and that he should be in the arms of that faker?!"

"You have Tom. Why do you even care honestly?" Marco said bluntly, but Star's expression never changed. He just kept starring, eventually entering a laughing fit. "Man… You even have her face when she's pissed at someone. No wonder I fell for her." Star's expression softened, surprised at his comment.

"Fallen? Like… In love?" Star asked, somewhat slowly, as the idea of Marco loving her was so… _Strange_ considering everything. Marco bit his lip, unsure what to say next. He eventually just took out his wallet, passing it to Star. She saw himself and his Star, looking very similar to that 'Stella' person the more she thought about it. Marco was wearing an open hoodie, with Star wearing a blue fancy dress having matching earrings and even some bracelets. "This is our…"

"No, not a first date, but something very close to one," Marco said nostalgically, making a small smile. "She was so nervous, afraid of messing up. It wasn't long after her thing with Tom ended and we had such a fun time together. I was surprised when she yanked me out of my room and forced a fun hang out to happen." Star passed Marco the photo back, letting tears fall down his face. "I will never forget that day." He put the picture away in his wallet, wiping his face. "Look, Love is a very strange thing and honestly, if you really love Tom, good for you. But when you go after Marco…" He gave a frown, one of genuine sadness. "Don't hurt him again. You did enough of that." Marco stood up before Star could say anything, vanishing into the wind, particles of blue hovering in his place. Eventually, the room slowly shifted into an open field, one mirroring something from Mewni's Meadows. She just sat on a soft patch of grass, enjoying the cool sensation coming across her shoulders.

 _I really hurt him? And he loves me?_ Star couldn't understand this, but as she thought about specific events and actions that happened, even within this 'dream' thing, it all made sense to her. _No wonder he… I gotta find him._ Star shot out of the ground, clenching her fists. While she wasn't sure if she felt the same, Star wanted her best friend back.

She looked into the distance, seeing a faint red glow. Running over to it, Star smiled at the sight. It was a bunch of red balloons, each holding an object from a familiar face. Skateboard from Jackie, a painting from Mr. Diaz, Marco's wallet (which was likely stolen) from Janna and even her mom's old wand; all dangling from floating balloons. She saw a figure at the bottom of the hill though, it having a red hood and touching a red balloon. "MARCO!" Star shouted, the figure pausing for a moment. She raced over with the speed of a thousand warnicorn's, nearly tackling into him. But Marco moved away at the last second, grabbing the balloon. He slowly hovered into the sky, with Star's eyes glazed with hurt.

What alarmed Star was the look Marco gave her; his brown eyes normally filled with warmth were filled with fear and pain by simply _looking_ at her. She reached out to him, a series of strings escaping her hands. Marco reached out himself, one string touching her many. But they never linked together, just gently falling to the wind. Star pushed her hands out further, screaming as she tried dipping down. The strings turned golden catching Marco's single string. Pulling it so hard, Marco was almost back on the ground. But a bolt of dark lightning struck the strings, sending Marco flying off further away and Star feeling a current of electricity jolt down her body.

She fell on her back, the many strings she shot out curling around her right arm like a tattoo. Hissing in pain as they engraved themselves in place, Star stood up, huffing in pain as she saw Stella narrowing her eyes. "You don't get it, do you? He _picked_ _ **me**_." Stella clenched her fists, ready for another strike of magic.

Star took out her wand, morphing it into a mace. "Try me, faker. No one takes my best friend without asking!" Star charged into Stella, avoiding the bolts of lightning. Slamming her mace into the ground, Stella rolled away before making an energy blade with her free hand. Stella and Star clashed weapons, blue eyes filled with different emotions screaming at each other. "Why did you take him!?"

Stella just gave a baffled look, pushing Star back. Just as she was going to charge into her again, Stella just held up her hand. "You… You are _me_. You aren't stupid. You know _exactly_ why he picked me. Think about it. A Star _loves him back_. Why _wouldn't he_ want to be with me?" Star narrowed her eyes. "…You will figure out a way to find me. Be ready for when that happens. Cause I **will kill you** if you _dare_ hurt him again." Stella snapped her fingers, darkness encasing her and leaving the scene.

Star just looked up at the sky, to where Marco flew off too. The sky was shining with a storm of red stars, each one brighter than the last. Next to her, was a red balloon, as if asking her to join her namesakes in the sky. She was tempted to touch it, but thoughts of finding Marco rang in her mind. "Will you help me find him?" The red balloon made a faint shine. Star smiled, taking it and her world slowly turning white...

* * *

"MARCO!" Star shouted as she shot out of bed, rolling on her feet and aiming her wand frantically. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light shining from her window, groaning at how it hurt. "Ugh… What a nightmare…" Star said aloud, rubbing her head and zapping her Narwhal Dress. Her eyes landed on a picture of herself and Marco. "Hope he got some sleep. Maybe we can have fun today." She smiled, looking away from the picture and walked toward a mirror.

Sitting down on her stool and brushing long blond hair, she thought about how _strange_ and oddly real the dream felt. _That couldn't have happened… Right? Dreams are supposed to be like… Fun things we have. Got my fair share of nightmares but that was really only after kicking Toffee's butt._ Putting her brush down, she looked at her right arm, raising an eyebrow at something. Her arm was covered in odd yellow and red stripes, with the center of her palm having the shape of a crescent blood moon. "Don't tell me I magic'd up something in my sleep again."

Star groaned, recalling how she turned the entire Diaz house into a living place during her 'sleep casting' phase Marco got her out of. Thinking of the boy yet again, she remembered something in her dream. _Strings… They wrapped around my arm in the dream and it hurt a lot once they…_ Her eyes slowly went wide, trying to pull off the 'strings' from her arm. But it was a tattoo-like object, fused to her very skin. "The dream was real…" Star slowly stood up, letting the realization dawn on her. Raw fear took over, using magic to finish up getting dress and dashing to Marco's room a few floors down.

Kicking his door open, she found his room empty. It was untouched from the other day she was in here, noticing the piles of papers. Her eyes found a folder, flipping through it. _Did he find out about Meteora? Why didn't he say anything!_ She then remembered him snapping and rushing off. _Right… I spent time with Tom and he got annoyed._ Gently putting the folder down, she rubbed her chin, looking around the room.

Under the bed? Nah, that's stupid. Stuck on the ceiling? Star didn't use any syrup spells, so nope. The closet? Only cute laser puppies and a sleeping Glossaryck mumbling a plethora of 'Globgors', something that both saddened and amused Star. Flopping down on his bed, Star just blankly looked at the ceiling, wondering where the heck he ran off to. _That dream said he's with another me. But that can't be right. There is only ONE Star Butterfly!_ Sitting upright, she crunched her knees and thought hard. _Multiverse theory… That thing Janna joked about one time. Mmm…_ Star remembered that one time she _accidentally_ tore apart the universe for not solving a math problem, seeing a ton of Star's. _Maybe one of those guys has my Marco._

She blinked after thinking this. "I don't like him! Just saying he's _my_ Marco." Star groaned at herself, feeling her chest constrict thinking about this. "Enough stupid heart will worry about that mess another time." The idea of Marco loving her, if the dream was correct, really bothered her for some reason. _Can't think about this._ She sighed, sitting on the bed upright and looking around the room. "Maybe I should ask for help about this. I can't be storming into _another_ Mewni on my lonesome. Though that could be fun." She smirked, feeling a rush of adventure surge through her body.

To Star's surprise though, a red flaming portal opened up in Marco's room, with Tom coming out of it. "Sorry man, I should've knocked. But um… I'm sorry for not trying to patch things up after…" He was going to finish but he just blinked seeing Star sit on Marco's bed. "Starship? What are you doing in here?"

Star smirked, rolling over to Tom and giving a flirty smile. "Why, just surprising my lovely boyfriend of course." She winked, making him roll his eyes. "What do you need Marco for anyway?" Tom frowned rubbing his neck.

"I… I haven't been a good friend to him, for a while. I never saw him that angry before last night. Well, maybe on Stump Day but still." Tom gave Star a guilty look. "I think…" Star held up her hand.

"No, nothing is wrong with us and we got some bad news." Star held up her tattooed arm, making Tom nearly stumble backward in shock. All three of his eyes were wide like an owl, panicked blue fire coating his arms. "…You know about this?"

"H-How did you break the Blood Bond? That's **impossible**!" Tom took Star's tattooed arm and gave it a thorough look. Tracing his fingers over different marks tickled her but his worried, almost horrified face, made Star hold them in. "…Can't believe it… Marco broke his Blood Bond with you. And you failed to reconnect." Tom rubbed his neck. "Y-You know where he his?"

"That's the thing, Tom," Star said, folding her arms. "Marco might be in _another Mewni_. I had a dream last night about another version of me dancing with him at the Blood Moon Ball and another version of _him_ more or less telling me I messed things up." _Not telling my boyfriend about Marco outright telling me he loves me. That would be too strange._ Tom rubbed his chin, his nerves calming down somewhat. Taking Star's hand, he let out a held breath.

"Okay… Does the arm hurt?" He asked, with Star shaking her head. "Good… So the strings aren't literal nerves. Um… How about your head? Or legs? Is everything working right?" Star giggled, giving him a playful punch on the arm. _You dork._

"Tom, I'm _fine_." Star waved her arm around and playfully poked it. "Nothing can hurt _this_ rebel princess." Tom shared a thin smile, making Star raise an eyebrow. "Buuut… We should get more people for the search."

Tom just laughed, putting a hand on his head worriedly. "How are we _even_ going to get _into_ another Mewni? I never even heard of…" As if answering their calls, a figure slid out from under Marco's bed. Tom and Star leaped back, entering combat stance. The figure only laughed, fixing her beanie hat and taking out a book from her jacket. "…So just, some girl lives under Marco's bed?"

"Aren't you charming, demon boy?" Janna smirked, flipping through a few pages of her book and popping down on Marco's bed. "Hey girl," Janna waved to Star, giving a joyful smile. "I know you want to find the dork to confess something, so will make this quick." Tom gave a puzzled look while Star bit her lip. Janna gave the two a look and snickered. "Children, circle around auntie Janna and I will tell a bedtime story." She flipped through the pages but stopped, looking up. "…You might want to get Pony and Kelly over. I'd be they want to find the dork too."

Tom nodded, making a flaming portal and rushing after them. Star looked back at Janna and narrowed her eyes. "I don't like Marco. So I don't tease Tom like that." Janna only smiled, shaking her head and looking through her book. "I'm serious." Janna never looked up, trying to hide her amused smirk. _Don't say anything else… Bad enough things are confusing as is._

"Basically…" Janna started, showing Star the book. She looked at it, seeing an image of red portal in the center, with two lines in the middle of it. "…Every place has a copy and not unlike those sick cross-over episodes of that superhero show Marco watches, we can see copies of our self." Star putt the book down and rubbed her chin. "Like, imagine a version of me that wears pink all the time and hates pranking people. That would be horrible! I would slap some sense into that idiot."

Star giggled, smiling somewhat. "I'd bet Stella, or whatever Marco's calling her now is a bit more silly than I am." Janna blankly looked at Star. "What? In a dream I had, he called the other me…" Janna sighed, taking the book and flipping to another page.

"Great, we have to deal with the dork loving _two_ versions of you. So much fun." Janna scoffed, waiting for everyone to show up. Star sat in silence, mulling over Janna's words. _He can't love another version of me. That…_ She paused her thought, unable to finish thinking it. A flaming portal opened in the room, with three figures rushing out of it. Kelly and Pony rushed over to Star, checking her tattooed arm. "Guys! I'm fine, it's just…"

"No girl, like," Pony started, taking pictures with her phone. "I want to have some sick thing like that on my mane one day." Star rolled her eyes, but they soon drifted to Kelly, having an unreadable look. "Kells, don't be pissy over Marco running off. B-Fly will find her and all that junk."

"I know but…" Kelly sighed, rubbing her neck. "Why didn't he tell me if something was wrong? We could have gone hunting or something to cool him down." She played with her fingers, a frown etching on her face. "We always do that when we're down." Star gave Kelly a serious look, touching her shoulder. "…You, kinda made him sad often, no offense or anything girl."

"None taken," Star said, not even looking away from her eyes. Standing up, Star folded her arms, pacing around the room. "Even if he ran off cause I was a cruddy friend, we're going to find him." Star gave a serious look to her friends, narrowing her eyes. "You all in?"

Tom smirked, letting red flames playfully dance around his right hand. "Need to give Diaz a good talking to for running off on my girlfriend. Plus, want my bro back." Star smiled at Tom. _Glad they might work things out._ She turned to Pony Head, who simply shrugged her mane.

"Like, whatever. I just want to see if there are some hunks or whatever." She looked away from Star, who gave a knowing look. "Fine, want to find the Turd too." Kelly elbowed Pony Head, earning a glare. "What? You were game on finding Turd since, like, the moment you heard from Hellboy."

"Duh." Kelly took out a sword from her hair, planting it on the ground and leaning on it. "Not going to let my battle buddy fend for himself in some other Mewni. Likely scared out of his mind or something." Janna hopped off the bed, cracking her back and putting her book away. "Got a plan?"

"Well, we need to find a portal to the other Mewni. Know anyone that is a master of other realities?" Janna asked seriously, with everyone in the room but Star rubbing their chin in thought. "You have an idea?"

"Yeah, Omni might help. Though after my 'episode' on that math problem, not sure if he will be so willing." Star pondered. Everyone slumped their shoulders in defeat, looking at the ground with no real answer. But the group heard mock clapping, turning their attention to the door frame.

* * *

A figure wearing a black hoodie revealed himself, looking around the room in confusion. _Like looking in some odd mirror._ He thought, stuffing his hands into the black pockets. "So… You guys actually give a damn about your Marco? That's cool." Tom leaped before Star, earning a frown from the boy. "So you aren't a cheating jerk in this Mewni? That's something."

"Other Mewni?" Tom's eyes went wide in shock. The boy smiled, throwing back his hood, revealing himself. "M-Marco?! You look… Cool dude." Dark Marco had a blank expression, not expecting this reaction. Shaking it off, he looked around the room, noticing the confused faces around him.

Star spoke up first, her body shook. "Hey, Marco. Or would you prefer…" Dark Marco held up his hand, silencing Star.

"Call me Marc, and I will let Monster Arm go wild." Everyone in the room made nervous laughter, with Dark Marco soon joining them. "Kidding, I wouldn't hurt you guys. Just call me Marco. I mean, we are the same guy. Though I'm cooler."

Pony Head scoffed, laughing loudly. "Wow, didn't know Turd was emo." Dark Marco laughed mockingly at her comment, shewing her off. Pony huffed in annoyance. "Don't you ignore me Turd, cause like I can give you the horn."

"My Pony is _far_ less annoying…" Dark Marco said exasperated, shaking his head. Kelly snickered at the comment, getting his attention. "Hey, Kell. I'm sorry about your Marco vanishing like that. Well find the guy and drag him back."

Janna's eyes were wide, throwing herself on Dark Marco's arm. _So all Janna's clingy? That's… Something._ "You are _quite_ handsome." Dark Marco gently pulled himself away from her grasp.

"No thank you, have my Star to return to." He turned his attention to Star herself, folding his arms. "I don't know _how_ you did it, but our strings faintly connected." Dark Marco pulled up his sleeves, showing a glowing red star on his palm. "Flattering as that may be, I want to return home and I'm not giving up this shot at a second life. So, I come back home and we drag your Marco back. You actually give a damn about him. Deal?"

Star held out her arm, with Dark Marco shaking it. "Deal." They let go, looking around the room. "Soooo… How did you come back to life and junk?" Dark Marco tapped his chin. _I really don't know…_ He walked over to Marco's bed, sitting down and thinking about the idea.

"I guess… Your magic is different from my Star's. She has mastered purple and pink magic. While you, apparently, mastered _pure_ magic. When I kicked the bucket, a lot of my inner magic was drained dry. Like squeezing one of those annoying sponges." Holding up his glowing palm, Dark Marco frowned. "I don't… Know how this is happening. While all of you can see me and I feel _alive_ , I don't know how long I really _have_." He looked up at Star, giving a genuine simile. "I miss my Star a lot, but I know you want your Marco back. So, please, let's work together on this."

Star hopped on the bed next to him, patting his back. "Sure thing! I like my share of adventure and you aren't alone." Tom, Pony, Kelly, and Janna walked closer to the duo, the group sharing a shared smile. "So, let's pay Omni a visit and get this adventure rolling."

Dark Marco smiled, letting his arms rest on his lap. "It's been so long since visiting my Mewni… Wonder how things changed." A thought soon came into his mind, fists clenching instinctually. _He better not get too cozy._ Star seemingly knew what he was thinking, only patting his shoulder. Dark Marco didn't even respond, just sitting still with a blank smile.

Star stood up, giving her friends a knowing look. "How about I get Marco here ready for the adventure, looks a bit beat up and all that." The group nodded, with Tom giving a worried look. Star just smile, which caused Tom's face to lose its tension. Everyone left the room, with Star gently closing the door. She put her hand over it, letting out a held in breath. "You… You think my Marco is…"

"Yeah. And _you_ caused that to happen." Dark Marco scowled, glaring at her. "I'm not a shitty guy or anything, so _your_ Marco shouldn't be either. Why don't you… I don't know, actually like him or whatever?" Star's eyes had trouble meeting Marco. _Being too harsh._ "Sorry, this is like a slap in the face and I'm making it worse."

"No, it's fine," Star admitted, walking into Marco's closet and taking one of his red hoodies. "Feelings are hard to get and… Thinking about what you said in my dream really is, hard." She sniffed the hoodie, making Dark Marco smirk. _So all Star's do that._ Star noticed his smirk, blushing. "Hey, his… Your clothes smell nice."

"Yours do too." Dark Marco admitted, making Star blush even more. "Come on, I was dating my Star before I died. Cut me some slack here." Star huffed, throwing the hoodie in Dark Marco's face. "Ow…" Star grabbed a pair of shoes and jeans, adding to the pile on his face. "Yesh, ease up here!"

"Don't tease me like that," Star said in annoyance, sitting down next to him. "But… You are wondering why I treated my Marco the way I did." Dark Marco shook his head, zipping off his hoodie and putting Marco's on.

"Like I said, you have your reasons and the fact you are going after him show me you care." Dark Marco zippered it up, giving a proud smile. "Look just like the guy, huh?" Star playfully punched his arm, pointing to the jeans. "Thanks. But, I need to clear the air about something, as I don't want to make you even _more_ confused." Dark Marco started, resting his hands on his lap. "I don't love you, or like you. My feelings are for _my_ Star and her alone. So… If I get all teasing or anything, don't get the wrong idea." He frowned, rubbing his neck. "You just… Look so _much_ like her, you know."

Star smiled thankfully. "Thanks for that I guess." She snickered, making Dark Marco raise an eyebrow. "I mean, being honest, the idea of my Marco having feelings for me is scary. But I gotta face that. I guess you being so… Forward, will help me get used to the idea or something." Dark Marco shook his head in gest.

"Good sport, taking all this strange crud like a champ." Star got up and walked to the door, but paused. "I… I don't know how I got back." Star leaned on the door, listening intently. "I… I just kinda 'woke up', after vanishing in that dream of yours. I appeared outside that door and the moment I walked in, I just… Knew what to say and do."

"Blood Moon is messing with things, right?" Dark Marco shrugged his shoulders, walking toward his closet and closing the door. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Getting changed while you are in the room too. Like I said, don't want to confuse you." Dark Marco said bluntly, with Star making an 'oh', laughing sheepishly. "But yeah," He put on his pants and walked out of the closet, fixing his shoes. "One more mystery to tackle in addition to finding my way home. You go on ahead with the others, will catch up."

Star made a mock salute, walking out of the room. He sat down on the bed, collecting his thoughts. Looking at his right hand, it pulsed a faint red glow. "I'm coming, my dark angel. Just give me some time." Dark Marco closed his eyes, letting his inner magic channel through. _Maybe… I can send a message._

Focusing hard on a very faint image, he sent jumbled thoughts. Falling back on the bed, Dark Marco huffed from minor exhaustion. "Damn… Dipping Down is like a punch in the gut. Best I don't use that _right_ after I come back to life." He finished getting ready and walked toward the door. Giving the room one final look, he left it, closing the door and getting ready for a long trip back home.

* * *

 _ **Review Round Up**_

 ** _blackwolfwrites - Thank you so much for everything! This AU is something I really wanted to explore as the idea is so good. And the fact you are guiding me down the right path on this really is great, so thank you :). Blackwolf here is the reason changes are made, specifically to Dark Marco, towards the end. The idea is that both Dark Marco/Star and Dark Star/Marco have unique interactions, which I hope you all can see between these two chapters._**

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114 - That's really high praise... So I cannot thank you enough. Hope you enjoy the ride :).**_

 _ **Hellsider - You will see this chapter how Normal Star figures things out. Thank you for reading :D!**_

 _ **Oracle6044 - Dark Star lost a lot and her side of the story will dive into that more as she spends time with Marco. But Normal Star's Quest as it were, is going to be more about realization. She just got a loaded idea that Marco loves her within her head. That really is going to make her think about things and question if she's going after him JUST to get her best friend back.**_

 _ **Aldal - And here is more, good friend :).**_

 _ **TALOS X & **_**_IceFire9_** _ **\- Ask and you shall receive.**_

 _ **zeldex72 - Thank you for that song recommendation, been listening to it since you mentioned it in the review. Really fitting for Dark Star's character honestly.**_

 _ **bolightning - Thank you for the kind words. Things honestly are getting better, though still a bit stressful. I really appreciate you and others understanding my choices for other projects, for the time being, so thank you. And happy you are enjoying this new project too!**_

 _ **AchingHeart2011 - Normal Star's reaction to everything will be shown here, so that should answer your questions. And the answer to 'she doesn't care' is a resounding 'no', as this chapter proves. Love is a tricky thing and she really latched on to Tom harder than how she's more or less using him as a kissing buddy whenever the time is right in canon. One goal of this story is that Tom X Star is a real relationship, so that will be on full display for a while.**_

 _ **Jack Coffison - Ah, my good friend. Nice to see you reviewing a project of mine again! Even if it's not complete joyful criticism. And the reason for chapter one being so 'messed up' for Marco, is simply cause I wanted to have a good reason for him to 'leave'. You think he's not going forget about his Star completely? The overall idea is that Marco is in his fantasy; a world where Star loves him, where he has respect and where he can make differences in the world. Thing is, Dark Mewni is different and a lot of things everyone thinks 'Marco' accomplished... Dark Marco did before his passing. He's got a lot to live up to and his 'hero's quest' will be just that, proving himself while fostering a very close friendship with Dark Star.**_

 _ **Regarding Normal Star's role in the story, I think you might like the path I'm taking her role. She's on a more 'learning journey' as this chapter paints, it won't be super easy. The dream alone and having Dark Marco by her side (plus having to face the realization she's actually OKAY with the idea of Marco loving her) is going to be her challenge. And Dark Marco! The guy's back and going to help the Mewni crew get into his world. I hope you like how he works here :).**_

 _ **While you tend to flesh things out and have an issue with how S3A played with the dynamics of things, I really hope you still continue reading despite those things. And yes, Dark Marco will meet Marco later on.**_

 _ **imhere4svtfoe - You should know my one silent rule about writing things... I only write Starco. So it was a big fat 'no' on Janco, Kellyco, and Marcapoo. I don't hate those ships or anything (got a soft spot for the former and later ones personally). But I just wanted to write a challenging Starco piece and, here we are. And you are very on point about how the Blood Moon is working here. But one thing it didn't intend was Star actually thinking about her actions and her magic bringing back Dark Marco. So, we got one complex adventure on our hands :P.**_

 _ **Your idea of Dark Star drinking to memories of Marco had me laughing, so thanks for that mental image.**_

 _ **Guest - Thank you!**_

 _ **Regigimass - Honestly, either wording works regarding the canon-verse honestly. But I'm really happy you are enjoying this story! I tried to be more careful about grammar with this one, so hope it's more readable. Thank writing stories about the dorks for a good year or so, in regarding to how I characterize everyone.**_

 _ **SonicMax - Thank you!**_

 _ **Sailum - I'm really going to dive into the history of the two universes, more so with how we have different Marco's in each world. Star isn't the only one learning from having Dark Marco around. Expect him and Tom to talk as well, same with Marco interacting with some very**_ **_interesting people in the Dark AU. I think I will surprise people with the roles given to specific cast members._**

 _ **allen Vth - I do plan on Dark Marco sharing his story about his 'Deep Dive' in the future, same with other events in the Dark AU. Normal Star realizes how serious the strings are in this chapter and the lore behind a very key thing will be explained in a future chapter. And Omni will be showing up soon, so expect some funny dialog with that. I am really excited to explore more things with both worlds, so stay tuned :).**_

 _ **I think that's everyone. No one else reviewed the story.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Wait.**_

 _ **Someone else DID review it.**_

 _ **But it was a stupid review.**_

 _ **Spouting utter nonsense and the guy trying to make me quit writing this story.**_

 _ **Haha... No. I have two-three beta readers that know the Star Vs series inside and out. If I messed up in ANY way, they would have been the first ones to call me out on that. So if you are going to keep saying this story sucks, just leave,**_ ** _Westbrook57. I was tempted to say thank you for reading, but why bother when you will just insult my writing again._**


	3. Update

_**Hello everyone, just giving a much-needed update on this story since I keep getting reviews on 'is it going to continue' or not. I want to make it clear why I'm not going to continue this, but gotta say, never expected so much love for this project. I'm so happy I made many happy with the two chapters I put out there. Thank you for reading! But as to why I'm not continuing this? It's just not Star Vs right now. The show went in a direction that completely negates the need for me to make this story. Star and Marco are (they are canon at this point) going to be dating right into S4/likely early in S4, so the drama between them is dealt with. Why linger on that more when I could focus on other things? I do see why people wanted this story to continue, a dark Mewni and alt-versions of characters is a great concept to explore. But in this story's current form, I just can't continue it. Hope you all understand my creative decisions here and that you aren't too annoyed with me.**_  
 _ **Again, thank you for reading and voicing your support. Have a great day and thank you guys for enjoying my writing!**_


	4. Update (05-18-2019)

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I know many are waiting for updates on this and many of my other stories but I decided to wait on the show concluding before publishing anymore Star Vs content. The reason? I want to see how it ends and wraps up everything before deciding how I want to continue my many projects.**_

 _ **Yes, I mean that, many projects. Not just this or any specific one. One benefit to knowing the show is over is that I'm not going to be 'out of character', cause I can play with this being an AU rather than something so close to the show's canon. That means a lot of projects are going to get surprise returns, though when exactly I need to work out. I need to sit down, re-read a lot of past content and outline where things are going to head next. So a direction you THINK a story is going to go in might be very different now.**_

 _ **Sorry for those seeing me pick up and drop projects like a drop of the hat. I've had a hard time keeping myself motivated writing lately. But I want to try and do that again. So hopefully, you will see a lot of content from me in the coming weeks post 'Cleaved' airing.**_


	5. Deep Slumber, Bright Awakening

_**...Yep, this isn't a trick. This is a brand new chapter of the story that was... God, nearly two years in the making? I have a clear idea of where I'm taking this now, so hopefully, you will see more than just this sooner than later. I would write review responses, but so many have been made since the last chapter was published, that it would take a full chapter itself to reply to all of them. I can't believe how much support and want for more of this story I've gotten the past two years. Thank you all so much, hopefully, this chapter lives up to what I released prior.**_

* * *

The realm of sleep can soothe any soul but Marco Diaz still couldn't feel at home in this new home of his the past few weeks. Tossing and turning, he eventually lost the sensation of Star… Stella, as she preferred to be called, holding on to him. Instead, he felt the soft fabrics of his bed vanish, leaving only the cool stone ground. _Come on…_ Marco slowly got to his feet, surprised he wasn't in his pj's anymore. He wore his trademark red hoodie and skinny jeans, but to his surprise, that meat cape River game him months ago in his hold home proudly dangled from his back.

"I threw you away…" Marco tried tugging at the thing but was caught off guard at various patches sewn onto it. It was composed of various adventures him and Star went on together when he returned to Mewni. _How fun that first moment was…_ Marco mused, his mind going to Star more or less banishing him to the pit of some basement and unintentionally almost getting him killed by a lint monster. _Good times._ Shaking the bitter memories away, he trudged onward, deciding to let the meat blanket dangle from his back.

Marco took notice of how various crystals grew out of the walls around him, being in nearly translucent. Letting his fingers brush over the objects, he felt… "This feels like her magic…" Marco said aloud, knowing first hand how strong and beautiful Star's magic could be sometimes. A narwhal to the face to seeing a tree grow from a mere apple, Marco always felt proud of his best friend whenever she made magic.

"Stop!" Marco said aloud, shaking off the fond memories. "She… She replaced you, remember?" Marco tried convincing himself. _Besides, I'm with someone that loves me back now._ Taking a deep breath, he patted his cheeks and felt annoyed, wanting to just wake up. Seeing the cave was seemingly endless, Marco just moved onward, passing by various crystals and carvings of various spells Star cast in the past as he continued walking. After a few minutes, he paused, seeing a large room.

Walking inside it, he noticed various images of Queens, ones both Star, and Stella told him about. Tapping his chin, he walked toward the one portraying Queen Moon Butterfly, taking notice of how somber it appeared. She looked like a spitting image of Star or Stella, having blue hair instead of blond, holding a fractured crystal heart wand as she stood across the dead body of Toffee.

"Well, this is a surprise," Marco turned around, entering combat stance. "Didn't expect to meet myself this early." Marco raised an eyebrow as a boy, just like him, stood like a twisted reflection. This other Marco wore a black hoodie, had a slight scar across his left eye and his right arm was slightly purple. Even his fingers had odd hair-like stands sticking out of them. "Tell me, how do you feel being the replacement till I come back?"

"I don't know what you're…" Marco countered, but paused, realizing what this double meant. "N-No, Stella told me you died and she couldn't save you." The mirror raised and eyebrow, pacing around Marco like a shark hunting it's prey.

"Huh, that's interesting, considering I'm alive and well in your world," The mirror paused, having a frown on his face. "You leaving really hurt Star, though I don't blame you. I can't stomach seeing her suck that demon's face." The mirror then gave a weak chuckle. "Then again, I feel more livid realizing a faker is enjoying _my_ Star's love, so it evens out in the end."

"I'm not leaving," Marco clenched his fists, throwing one at the mirror. But his hand punched through the double, the room shattering like glass. Marco entered a freefall before harshly landing on the ground. His vision faintly saw hues of red, springing him to his feet. Noticing added weight and tightness on his person, Marco realized he donned his Day of the Dead Suit. "You still here?!" Marco shouted, but only heard faint laughing in response.

"Lossing it all isn't fun," The voice started, Marco staying firmly in battle stance as the room gradually got more intense rays of red. "And in your case, I'll say I even emphasize with you. Though… Why did you stick around for that long?" Marco turned to his right, landing a punch only for it to go through his attacker, the mirror's body vanishing in smoke. "We both know Kelly and Janna have soft spots for us…" Marco did a spinning kick, hitting smoke yet again.

Huffing from both anger and exhaustion, Marco's brown eyes frantically darted around the ballroom. "We both know why, I stuck around," Marco replied to his attacker, who materialized before him. The twisted form slowly grew more similar, being an exact reflection of himself. "I… I won't make those mistakes again."

"Well, I'm going to find my way back soon enough," The reflection reverted back to its original form, walking away from Marco. "I promise not to kill the demon, though I might break his arm." Marco was going to say something to the mirror but he was gone, as was the ballroom. Now in complete darkness, only the warm embrace of the blood moon shined down on Marco, as if encouraging him to look up. Just as Marco did, he was encased in pure darkness.

* * *

Jolting awake, Dark Marco… Or Marcus, as Star and her band of idiots called him, took heavy breaths to calm down. _Huh… I tried reaching out to her but… Instead, talked to the faker._ Patting his face to keep cool, he got out of his bed and left the room, hoping to get some air near the courtyard. Marcus remembered the first time his Star gave him the wand, enjoying how… _She trusted the most powerful object in the universe, to me._ He gave a small smile, letting the memory linger in his mind.

Other memories started playing after this, such as… "What are you doing up?" Marcus turned his attention to an annoying voice, one that both pleased and hurt his very being. Star was sitting near some candlelight, eating cereal of all things. _Huh, so she does that too…_ Folding his arms, Star sighed putting her spoon down and wiping her face. "I'm just getting my midnight cereal before going to bed. Usually, Marco's here but…" She sighed, leaning on the counter of the table she was sitting at. Marcus made a knowing scoff, earning a glare from Star.

"Hate to break it to you but…" He sat down across from her, leaning into the candlelight. "This is a romantic situation. And I'm partially him, so I know how he would feel here." Star gave a blank expression before Marcus groaned. "Let me guess, you would never do this with Tommy boy, right?"

"Why would I?" Star replied, a bit too hastily. _Not going to tease her, that's not right._ Seeing Star's face red and looking angry did make Marcus smirk, however. _I'm allowed to enjoy this._ Picking up the empty bowl where he was at, he poured some sugar seeds and milk into it.

"Madam, may I please enjoy this lovely meal with you?" Marcus teased, with Star throwing her bowl into Marcus' face. "I had that coming… Oh well, more for me I guess." Marcus let the milk drip from his face as he enjoyed the sugary treat. Star just got up and started walking away, watching the image of her best friend willingly enjoying life without her. Marcus glanced in her direction but Star was gone before he could say anything.

* * *

Star walked to her balcony, letting her mind cool down after seeing _him_ egg her on. It's not like she pushed Marco away to a whole other world or anything. _Right?_ Star thought to herself, letting the cool Mewni breeze answer her with nothing. Blond hair flowing in the wind, she reflected, as Star has been doing the past few weeks. _Does he even miss me?_ Was the one that bothered Star the most, among others.

Remembering that dream she had where Stella, that dark mirror of herself, taunt Star as if she won for some reason only pissed her off further. Her eyes drifted to the nightstand, seeing a turned over picture frame. Using her wand to magic-it back up, it was of herself and Marco at the beach. _Something that never happened yet._ Star wondered why Father Time of all people gave the picture to her. To promise of better times? To give her hope of something she wanted but never could get? To simply taunt her, like herself, of all beings is doing right this very moment?

"I… I'm allowed to love who I want," Star said aloud, boldly, to the wind. While her relationship with Tom wasn't something Star would say is anywhere near betrothal status, something that disappointed Tom's parents and even her own to a degree, she did care about the prince a lot. _And he was there for me when Marco wasn't._ While Marco did help Star with kingdom repairs post Ludo's attack months back, he didn't stay for the whole summer. _During the hardest moments in my life._ Star hugged herself as her struggles to be a proper princess flashed on loop.

People blaming her for the kingdom's downfall, how the monsters and Mewmans kept clashing, and even her own struggles to be engaged with things she _hated_ on Earth, like books and tomes… Star sat on her bed to let the metaphorical weight on her mind relent, her soft bed and pillows calming her down. _Maybe I just didn't realize how important Marco was to me._ Star pondered, recalling even when Jackie was involved, Marco was always there on Earth. Laying down, Star didn't even dare ask herself the obvious question that follows, knowing that the answer would likely make her feel even worse.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, Star's mirror phone rang on loop. Picking the object off her nightstand, she flipped it open. Seeing Tom's name flash on the screen made her smile, pressing a button to answer. "Hey Starship, you still up?" Star made a tired yawn as a reply. "Same, trying to figure out about those… What was it again Janna?"

"Dimensional Rifts!" She shouted off-screen. Star raised an eyebrow, before quickly nodding to herself. Being a fan of all things strange, Janna decided to hang out with the Lucitor family until the gang found a way to bring Marcus back to his home… _Though Janna being around my bf is fishy…_ Star decided to let her interest in all things witchy be the reason.

"Thanks! Yeah, we found some leads, though with Father Time not helping us, this might take a while." Star sighed but nodded to Tom in thanks. That trip just led to more questions then answers, if Star was being frank. "How's Marcus doing?"

"Was a jerk and teased me about eating cereal alone," Star said honestly, with Tom biting his lip. Being aware that Marcus was with his Star, made Tom more wondering about how deep her friendship with Marco was before his departure to that other Mewni. _I don't want to think about it._ Not going down that rabbit hole again, she gave Tom a thankful smile, causing him to not be so tense. "Why does he hate me so much anyway?"

"You remind him of his GF most likely. Remember when you hated me?" The two laughed heartily at it, remembering how… Hostile, to say the least, things were with the ex's during Star's time on Earth. "He'll calm down soon enough. To change the topic for a moment…"

"Adventure Date tomorrow?" Tom put his finger down, shaking his head. "I'm your girlfriend, I should finish your thoughts by now." _Right?_ Tom gave a knowing smirk, one that made Star pout. "If you call me cute right now, I'm going to cancel our plans."

Tom merely laughed, replying with, "I _was_ going to say you are very charming, but yes, that sounds awesome. I'll get us some corn shakes for the trip." Tom tapped his chin, eyes looking to his free hand. "Say, want to invite Marcus with us? We could get Kelly to be his 'date', considering she dumped Tad."

"He didn't really see all of Mewni yet…" Star pondered aloud, before nodding in agreement. "You can be smark sometimes Tom."

"Only sometimes?" Tom teasingly asked as Star blew a kiss into the phone before closing it. Putting the phone on her nightstand once more, she tried closing her eyes once more, feeling a little better. Sleeping with a warm smile on her face, the pale light of the white moon shined down on her, only the faintest hints of red peeking through it's gaze.


End file.
